God knows you're lonely souls
by NFO-07
Summary: Abstergo has a new secret weapon for obtaining the pieces of Eden. Sick with the "Bleeding Effect", Desmond and Lucy escape to the Brotherhood and team up with old family. However, dark secrets of love and evil plots are brought into light.Desmond x Lucy


**Author's note: It's the first time in awhile that I've submitted anything. I wanted to make a interesting fic dealing with people in the now and there will be original characters to spice up the plot. Don't worry! No mary-sues here. I'll also add to the summary as we go along. There is so much I have planned!**

_** Summary: Desmond Miles breaks out of Abstergo with Lucy. While in midst of escape, Lucy learns that Desmond has early signs of "The Bleeding Effect" and Desmond runs into people of his past. On the other end, Abstergo is creating a top secret weapon in order to retrieve the Pieces of Eden. Desmond and Lucy must learn to work together in order to stop Abstergo. (Desmond x Lucy pairing)**_

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft **

**Story and original characters(c) me**

* * *

Lucy was just making her way down the hall on the 40th floor when Abstergo's alarm went off. She snorted through her nose. It was a wonder that those pretentious bastards even had one since they were blinded by their own self confidence. 

She snapped her head up when a monotone computerized female voice came over the loud speaker.

"Attention all staff and personal, Subject 17 in block 40D has escaped. All security must act immediately. Attention all staff an-"

Lucy cursed quietly under her breath. She had already planned on breaking him out more subtly later this week and she was definitely not as prepared for this as she would have. She sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. No use complaining now. She had to find Desmond and help him escape.

_SKRTTTTTTTTTT._

Desmond skirted around the corner ahead of her and was tearing down the hall in her direction. Well this had been more convenient then she first expected. She wondered if luck would stay in her favor the rest of this escapade.

Lucy attempted to call his attention, "Desmon-AHH."

He had hooked his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Acting as if it had not slowed him down, he leaped back down the hall. She gasped, clinging to his warm shoulder, and searched for any of Abstergo's security guards. No one was in sight yet. He rounded another corner and carried her into an empty conference room and silently as possible, closed the door. It was dark and the shades to the windows had been left down. Tiny slits of light peeked from the corners and highlighted around select parts of the furniture. Lucy heard Desmond's loud panting and felt strong hands hoist her down to the carpeted floor. She shivered at his touch. His hands were warm and a bit shaky from the adrenaline pumping through his veins, yet they never left her waist.

"I thought I might go for a jog this morning. I know Vidic doesn't think I need the exercise but hell if I care. Got a little lost, so do you think you can direct me to the nearest exit?"

Lucy could kill him for his sarcasm but could not stop the slight smile that formed onto her lips.

"You couldn't have escaped, oh I don't know, more subtly?" she replied exasperated.

He chuckled quietly until loud footsteps marched passed the door. "SEAL OFF BLOCK C. HE SHOULDN'T BE OFF TO FAR."

Lucy could feel him tense under her hands as the footsteps left. She couldn't see his face but from the small light that the room offered she could tell his lips were set in a grim line.

Desmond lowered his voice to a whisper "Listen I know I don't have much time but I'm sure you know this building better than I do. So what I'm getting at here is for you to, please, help me."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Lucy squeezed his wrists signaling for him to let her go and he complied.

"There is an elevator shaft in block B," She continued, "You can climb down that area to level 30B. There will be an air shaft leading to lab area A which is connected to the shipping area. You can probably stow yourself in one of the trucks. They lead to the city where you can manage to sneak out. The subway line will be two blocks from there and one of the brotherhood informant's will be stationed there. He'll be wearing a red scarf. Make the assassin's sign and he will take you from there."

"Wait a minute. You think I'm going alone? After all this?" He hissed.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I can't come with you."

He exhaled angrily, "What? Is it because of Vidic? If that's the case then-"

Lucy interrupted him, "Desmond. I can't go with you because it's my mission. The brotherhood needs me here in order to report the on going's of Abstergo's plans. Its crucial if we are ever going to stop them."

"Lucy that is too dangerous. It would only be a matter of time before they noticed those e-mails you've been receiving."

Her eyes widened at his statement. He obviously had been sneaking around and gotten into the computers. Well he wasn't his uncle's nephew for nothing.

More footsteps were passing at the door as the security personnel was shouting out more orders. That had set Lucy off.

"Desmond, don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing. You need to split now. Or any chance of you escaping will pass."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and she felt Desmond blaze pass her and punch the security guard in the face. The Abstergo personnel, caught off guard, stumbled back and dropped his gun. Desmond wasted no time to pick up the gun and pistol whip the guard in the back of his head.

Lucy stepped back. "Shit that was too close." And Damn! Synching up with Altair had made him into a human weapon!

Desmond clamped his hand around her wrist and sprang back into the hall. Remembering Lucy's directions, he sprinted around the turns heading toward block B. Lucy lengthened her stride, trying to keep up pace. Her work shoes weren't suited to running and was stumbling around ever turn towards Block B.

He skidded to a halt when he heard voices. And then something inside him clicked. His eagle vision snapped on and he saw red bodies gather ahead blocking passage to block B in the white mist.

"Desmond!" Lucy's frantic voice called to him as threatening footsteps sounded from behind. He protectively pulled her into his arms and bounded into the hall opposite of the elevator. There was a closet to his right and he pulled it open and barreled in. Looking up at the ceiling, he found an outline for a trap door.

Lucy on the other hand was ultimately aware of how close she was to him. She could smell sweat and a small trace of his cologne. It was nerve-racking yet at the same time, the most warmth she had felt in┘years.

"Desmond."

He looked down at the outline of Lucy's head. She was looking up at him and he recognized that cute concerned look of hers that she had often given him before.

"I can't go with you."

He huffed and looked to the side. "Lucy, not now. We have to get to the elevator shaft."

She pushed herself away from him, surprisingly stronger than Desmond had originally thought.

"No. You go. And don't be stubborn, I have to stay here."

Half listening to her, Desmond opened the ceiling door with ease and grabbed her.

"No, Des-"

"I will be damned if I let Vidic's grimy hands touch you again," Desmond breathed hotly into her ear.

Lucy jumped at this and how hoarse his voice had been. There was no way she was going to convince him was there?

He boosted her up first and she climbed into the crawl space. She had to keep on all fours to avoid hitting her head. It was dark except for the vents allowing air through the duct. She felt Desmond arrive next to her and closed the small trap door.

"You lead the way."

Lucy nodded and crawled in the direction of block B.

* * *

Warren Vidic was well aware of the ensuing chaos that was happening. If only he had ignored Lucy's request to keep that little shit alive this wouldn't have happened. Goddamn it. He had been getting soft around Ms. Stillman. He was such a fool for letting that little blonde princess having him bend to her little requests. It was just that ever since she had been "indebted" to him, her presence had served as a reminder to what a bitter lonely old man he was. He'd been every now and then catching himself looking at her pretty little curves on that small frame of hers. Fuck. 

Scattered Abstergo personnel were about the room. One of the head officers was at his desk issuing orders over a walky-talky. Warren recognized him immediately.

"Richard, what the fuck is going on?"

The officer turned to him with a non-plussed look on his face. ⌠Apparently your little project busted out of here and I have ten squads looking for him. I thought you guys had this place locked tight as hell in here. Do you know how long it's going to take to reconfigure the locks? And even more, the fact that Rikkin will have your ass for losing him?"

Warren rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "Yes, yes. Where is Ms.Stillman? Has she checked in yet?"

"It's not my job to keep track of your assistants, Vidic, but no. No one has checked in here as of yet."

Vidic cursed. Desmond must have gotten a hold of her via his escape. How the hell was he going to track the escaped assassin now?

Vidic looked out his window as the morning sunlight was pouring through the large expanse of glass behind his desk. He was sorting through his brain the possibilities of where the assassin could have headed to escape. The elevators where stopped due to emergencies and stairs were locked unless you were a high ranking employee.

A trucks engine sounded in the distance.

Vidic's eye widened. Shit. He could probably get to the shafts which lead to the shipping center!

He practically bolted to the door.

* * *

It had been hectic going down the elevator shaft. Lucy wasn't exactly a pro climber and it was hard finding footholds to get to the air vent on 30B. The cold air blowing through the shaft made Lucy wish that she had a sweater on and that she had worn a different pair of shoes. Climbing in high heels was a hindering her ability to keep a stable footing and her arms were starting to hurt from keeping herself balanced. 

Desmond was trying hard to be patient but was losing the formality quickly due to their time restraint.

"Lucy I hate to complain but we have to get going here!" He called down.

Lucy looked up and gave him a scowl. "You might have been out of here if you would have just left me. I warned you didn't I?"

Desmond ignored her and scanned the area. They were getting closer to the vent but at this rate, Abstergo might be closer to figuring out where they were headed.

Lucy was about to move down another step when she heard a clang from above.

The bartender leaped from the side and grabbed the hanging wire of the elevator cord and slid down it, like a fire station, pole till he arrived to the vent. Pressing his hands an feet to create friction, Desmond stopped right below the small opening of cool air.

Lucy choked out a cry of surprise.

He then dove into the vent with a loud thud. Shifting back towards the opening, he poked his head out and gave her a smirk. "Okay, your turn."

A loud laugh sprang from her throat at the ridiculous thought. "You've got to be shitting me."

"We gotta move, Lucy. You got to jump down. I'll catch you."

"Are you serious? You can't catch me! Don't get all cocky because you've been playing assassin in the animus!" She bellowed, and was scampering the next ledge down. Then her foot slipped.

Desmond quickly pulled out his arms in time to catch her wailing body.

"Oof!"

He grunted as he caught her and tried to balance himself, shifting his weight to his knees.

Lucy's heart was almost beating out of her chest and turned pale as a sheet. "H-holy...Shi..."She gasped.

Desmond was surprised at the lightness of her body and looked over to her face to see if she was okay. When he confirmed so he gave her another wide grin. "Told you I could catch you."

She flushed in the strong hold of his arms, the closeness of his body, and moved to join him in the vent.

As they continued crawling through a network of cold metal air ventilation, Lucy's mind was elsewhere. She kept going back to the emails. She had sent the last e-mail to the brotherhood asking them to send help but had received no reply. And she was worried. When Warren told Desmond that the last had been shot to pieces she knew that was bullshit since Vidic only knew what Abstergo fed him. In fact that wasn't even close. The brotherhood had scattered into large underground facilities secreted from the world in major cities across what was left of America. But would that mean the brotherhood wouldn't send more? Would they leave her to fend on her own awhile? Perhaps she should have told Desmond to wait until she confirmed help would arrive and avoided his unexpected departure.

"Lucy."

She almost jumped finding the duo had arrived at the end in a shipping office. The grate that was supporting her conveniently had slits she could peer down through.

"No one appears to be down there. They must have evacuated them to a specific safe room"

She gave him a puzzled look over her shoulder, "What? How can you tell?"

He grew quiet and furrowed his brow. "You mean you don't know? The eagle vision?"

Lucy became still. Synchronizing with Altair shouldn't have had that great of an effect on him. Her chest tightened. Could this be the start of the Bleeding effect?

"Stop giving me that look," He growled under his breath. That panic in her eyes was starting to freak him out.

She sighed and signaled him to back up so she could remove the grate.

They both dropped down into the small cluttered office. It had a smudged glass window looking into the large cement shipping bay. Trucks were lined up to be loaded with cargo but due to the emergency lock, no one was present.

Desmond looked over her shoulder. "We need to get there, right?"

"Exactly. But this might be hard. The security cameras are placed all around in the shipping bay."

Desmond chewed on his lip. "It must be monitored close to here. Abstergo wouldn't be too concerned with the shipping area rather than their top experiments. It would have to be off the main circuit cameras."

Lucy groaned. Searching for a surveillance room was going to be a pain in the ass but probably the least of their worries, presently.

* * *

After a 10 minute detour of finding the surveillance room, incapacitating the security guard, and shutting the cameras off, they had finally made it to the cargo bay's ground level. Cracking the door open, Desmond scanned the area and looked back to the blonde spy. "Looks like its all clear." 

She bit her lip and nodded. Desmond then took out the pistol he had swiped from the guard earlier and took a hold of Lucy's wrist.

He cracked a smile at her alarmed reaction. "As much as I like touching you, this has to be pretty fucking believable. Just warning you, I might get rough."

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together. "Desmond, I hardly think anyone is down there."

"Well better safe than sorry. If we get caught we have to make sure it still looks like you're a helpless employee. I think that's what the concept of being a spy is, ya know? NOT to get caught."

Lucy gave him a mock shocked look. "Really? You must be a damn genius!"

"And don't you forget it!" He laughed.

Lucy pushed him out the door in annoyance and they hurriedly scurried across the cement floor. The truck they needed to get away in was all the way down the other end of the shipping bay.

He kept a tight grip on her wrist and the gun positioned near her back. Desmond didn't know why he felt so anxious, hiding behind a playful faГade in front of Lucy. He was just so nervous, like everything was going to go wrong. There was no looking back now though and he didn't want to wait for a creative way for Abstergo to kill him.

They got about half way across the shipping bay when Desmond felt a gun cock behind him.

"Where are you going Mr. Miles?"

Desmond came to an abrupt halt. Lucy pitched forward until he ripped her back upright.

"Drop the gun, Mr. Miles, and turn around slowly."

Desmond reluctantly let the gun clatter to the floor and turned on his heel, and tugged Lucy to do the same.

Vidic had that slimy smirk on his face like he always did when things were in his control.

"Why Vidic! So nice of you to come and say goodbye." Desmond exclaimed with biting sarcasm.

Vidic rolled his eyes and marked Desmond as an immature child. "I couldn't just let you leave without my condolences, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Desmond smiled a small victory. Even with Vidic waving a gun in his face, he knew he could always 1-up the bastard with pissing him off.

Vidic switching back to a more calm tone began, "Now listen carefully Mr. Miles. I'm going to say this once: Release Ms.Stillman and raise you hands above your head."

Desmond growled in defiance but let go of Lucy's trembling wrist. Terror in her eyes but calm in her appearance, Lucy slowly walked over to Vidic. Once she was beside the scientist, Vidic motioned her to get behind him.

Vidic sneered. "Well well. Nicely done. I must congratulate you for getting this far. After all, none of our subjects got even close to escaping. But I'm afraid this journey of ours has come to an end."

"Humor me, Warren. How did you figure I'd head down here?" Desmond inquired. He had to buy some time with some small talk. He had to think of a plan or he was toast.

"It wasn't rocket science. Any single minded twit could have deduced where you were headed," Vidic explained matter-of-factly.

"So are you a single minded twit, Warren?" Desmond hoped this would set him off in a rant.

Vidic realigned his jaw and gave Desmond a bored glare. "Trying for distractions, Mr. Miles? How utterly unfortunate. It seems you are out of tricks."

Lucy saw the desperate look in Desmond's eye and decided it was her turn to try. "Warren, you aren't going to shoot him right here, are you?"

Vidic gave her a side longed look. "Why the hell not? He holds no importance anymore. He's disposable."

"I thought we agreed-"

Vidic cut her off, "You know, Ms.Stillman, I don't know why you keep insisting we keep him alive. Is there something I should know?"

She retorted with a glare. "This is just like shooting an animal, that's why!"

Vidic didn't seem convinced.

Desmond, scared for Lucy's safety, jumped in. "Don't bother Lucy; he's just a lonely cold hearted bastard."

And at that, Vidic snapped his head toward Desmond and promptly shot him in the foot.

A horrible burning sensation tore through Desmond's left foot and he let out a loud yell as he lifted it in agony.

"FUCK." Desmond cursed and crumpled to the floor holding his foot that was now gushing blood.

"Desmond!!" The blonde cried out in concern. She went to rush to his aid, when Warren lashed his arm out and knocked her hard onto her ass.

Even as he was writhing in pain, Desmond shot up erect with anger. "Don't touch her!"

This was amusing to Warren Vidic. "Desmond Miles, what concern do you have for my lovely blonde assistant?"

Desmond was quiet but anger was smoldering in his brown eyes.

"This is touching. Over a course of a week you've already developed a crush on Ms.Stillman." And the bastard chuckled.

Lucy, sitting on the ground, looked helplessly at Desmond, unable to conceive what was happening.

Vidic, still chuckling, pulled Lucy on her feet and yanked her into his arms, eyes on Desmond. Her breathing hitched as she realized what Warren was doing.

"Isn't she pretty, Mr. Miles? Beautiful blue eyes and full pink lips." Vidic's gun was tracing the side of her face and then ran the tip of the pistol on her mouth.

Lucy was stock still, eyes wide and unable to speak.

And Desmond's anger was mounting by the second. The pain in his foot seemed so distant now.

"And she has these delightful C-cup breasts that make your mouth water." Vidic gave a lecherous smile as the gun traced the swell of her chest. Lucy gasped and turned green at the pistol's touch. Her knees were starting to give and she wanted to throw up. _Dear god someone help us._

"Warren, I swear to god, leave her alone or I'll make sure you never move again." Desmond warned through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists and he glared dangerously at the scientist.

However, Vidic wasn't at all impressed. Desmond was already screwed and torturing him like this was an opportunity he may never get again.

"And you know what the best part is, Mr. Miles?"

Desmond saw the tip of the gun start to descend down her stomach, and he was going to make Vidic regret it.

Lucy's eye went wide with fright, pleading with Desmond.

Vidic paused, reveling in the fact that bartender was helpless to do anything.

"It's the most forbidden place."

Desmond saw the gun make its way down her skirt and start go under. And then he saw red.

Vidic never got the gun even half way under her skirt and it was because his jaw had made contact with a rock solid fist.

The middle aged scientist hadn't even seen him coming. He fell hard and scrapped his face against the concrete letting out a surprised yelp.

Suddenly he felt a kick roll him over and Desmond planted his foot on his chest.

Scared shitless by Desmond's speed, Warren's shocked face turned to look at him. He could taste the blood draining from the inside of his mouth where he bit on the impact.

Lucy who had been thrown to the side was staring open eyed.

When did he learn how to move that fast? And Christ, that force of that punch shouldn't have sent Vidic rocketing like that. There was something wrong.

Lucy scrambled onto her feet and called to Desmond. But he didn't answer. Instead his attention was focused on Vidic who was coughing sharply.

"Do you find molesting woman exciting, templar?"

Lucy's stomach formed knots. His speech was thick with a middle-eastern accent.

He dug his foot deeper into the Abstergo scientist's chest at no reply. "Speak or do you find death more suitable?"

Lucy didn't want it to be true. She had hoped what Desmond had spoken of earlier was just nonsense. But the person threatening Vidic right now was not Desmond at all. It was his ancestor.

"Altair,"She said shakily.

He stopped and turned his head towards her at the mention of his name.

Desmond's usually warm, playful eyes were now cold and calculated. It made her shiver as the assassin sized her up, feeling him pick her apart.

"You are fine, yes?"

She nodded and started slowly making her way towards him.

"Don't come any closer, woman."

His voice was firm and commanding, making Lucy flinch.

"Please don't kill him. We need to leave." She informed, hoping he would comply.

"This templar threatened us and planned to kill me. He is not an innocence and thus I should uphold the creed," Altair's icy glare turning back to Vidic, piercing the scientist's black soul.

"And end his miserable existence."

Vidic start to panic and struggled helplessly at Altair's statement.

She sprinted over to Altair as she saw him pulling out the gun that Desmond had dropped earlier, and latched onto his hand.

Altair gave a surprised grunt and grabbed her wrists with his left. "Woman, I warn you. If you do not release me I will have to be rough."

"Altair please stop it! You would be the same as him, killing in cold blood!" Lucy pleaded, trying to persuade the assassin.

He was about to protest when she added, "And besides, me and Desmond have to leave. We have no time for this!"

Unfortunately Altair, much stronger than the feeble blonde, wretched his hand free.

"I have my orders," He spat and went to shoot Vidic when Lucy did the unthinkable.

She planted her mouth on Desmond's.

Altair, completely stupefied at her bold reaction, stumbled backward and fell onto his ass rather ungracefully. Lucy toppled after.

Lucy drew her head back when she heard him groan.

"Shit. What the hell?"

Lucy's heart jumped. It was Desmond!

"Desmond, oh god, are you okay?!" She exclaimed. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, checking him over.

He put a hand to his forehead and moaned. "It feels as my head is going to explode."

"I can arrange that."

Lucy's voice caught in her throat as Desmond's eyes snapped behind her.

Shit.

A shot was heard as she squeezed her eyes shut.

A cry.

And then a sound of a body hitting the floor.

And the man under her was still breathing.

A van squealed in and promptly halted in front of them. The white van's door opened and she felt herself being hauled to her feet.

Desmond cried out as both of them were thrown in.

The bartender turned around as a man in a white hoodie stepped in and slammed the door shut with a click.

The gun in his hand was a 9 millimeter Beretta and he thrust it in his front pocket.

"Pierce!" Lucy exhaled.

Desmond couldn't have heard her right.

Then the white hood was removed.

Age 30, and still rugged as he was handsome, Pierce Miles looked upon his nephew.

"You are still getting yourself in trouble, I see."

Desmond's mouth twitched in response.

* * *

** I might not do chapters this long on a regular basis. I do intend on keeping up with this series and releasing character designs on my Deviant Art when I introduce my other characters. **

**If you like updates, check my profile. I keep updates on what I'm doing on the story currently and also when I post character designs I'll give you a heads up there! **

**But omg, I spent a lot of time on this. I hope you found it enjoyable. **

**Please review! I like to know what people think and also this lets me know people are reading this. XD **

**  
**

* * *


End file.
